dashnet_forumsfandomcom-20200215-history
TrevinMaciel
TrevinMaciel was a user who signed up on DashNet on June 12th, 2016, but was later permabanned on August 13th, 2016. Personality For the most part, Trevin was a nice user. He was rather laid back overall, and didn't attempt to get in the way of others. However, he was ultimately bad at following rules, which later ended up getting him banned. History Trevin was only on the forums for a total of 2 months before being permanently banned, so not much really occured. However, he did have an impact on the forums overall. Initial Registration and first ban Trevin joined on June 12th, 2016, and was generally seen as a regular user. Not much happened until he started pointlessly necrobumping threads. This was generally frowned upon by many users, and after enough uproar, Chisako issued a 24 hour ban temporary ban and a warning, reprimanding him for his spam. Second ban After the first ban, not much had changed. While the forums were the same as usual, he started to bump several threads some more, some even reaching a year of age since their last post was created. Ultimately, Chisako banned them again, for another 24 hours, however, they warned them that they would permanently banning them if this behavior continued Final ban Ultimately, after the second ban, while he didn't bump as often, he continued to do so, as well as also starting to go off-topic and spam in general. Ultimately, Chisako permanently banned him on August 13th, 2016. Chisako also mentioned that he believed he was to be considered the "worst user of all time" in terms of the quality of his posts on his user profile, mentioning his incredibly low score of -73 points, even with his total of 1,019 posts. Aftermath After the banning, most users showed brief relief, before the forums went back to normal for the most part. Many people started to refer to useless bumps as the user becoming "Trevin v(number)", but aside from that, he doesn't have much of a legacy. According to Chisako on Slack, Trevin has started emailing Chisako requests to be unbanned and to be added to the Dashnet Slack group. He apparently does this every other day. NGC_Man On August 27th, 2016, Trevin attempted to re-join as "NGC_Man". This short-lived alt only lasted about 1 day before being permanently banned. Under this username, Trevin was continuing to needlessly necrobump old threads or activity games, already gaining suspicious from other users. In addition, Trevin's username being short for "Nintendo Gamecube Man", his Wikia handle, was a red flag to many people this was Trevin. Trevin quickly attempted to deny this, by asking who Trevin was, but later saying a contradictary statement as though he knew Trevin. On top of this, he falsely gave his Trevin account enough Awesome reactions to give it a badge, and vandalized the wiki (see below.) All of these accumulated into the NGC_Man alt being permanently banned. Wiki history Trevin uses the wiki under the username "Nintendo Gamecube Man", and originally made actual edits. Wiki Banning After being banned on the forums, on about August 25th, 2016, he vandalized the wiki, notably swapping his own page with the page for Chisako, and even stating he became a moderator, while Chisako got permanently banned, and even mentioning Chisako had supposedly died. While Chisako paid no mind, he was banned for 2 weeks, and gained the dubious honor of being the first user to be banned for purely vandalism-based reasons. Permabanning After his unbanning, he started to vandalize people's talk pages immediately. This was obviously seen is unacceptable, leading to him being officially permabanned, making him the first person on the wiki to be permabanned at all. Trivia *Of all the forum regulars, Trevin had by far the least amount of points, with a total of -73 points up until his banning. **This means that Trevin was level 1 before his banning, despite having over 1,000 posts. *Out of all the flags he accumulated, 198 of them were spam, and only 8 of them were abuse. **This means Trevin's post to flag ratio was about 1 spam flag per 5 posts by the time he was finally permabanned. *Trevin is one of few users with over a thousand posts to be permabanned without getting Wiener beforehand. *The actual abbreviation for the the Nintendo GameCube is GCN, strangely, meaning Trevin's shortlived alt was misnamed. **However, it is possible that he was using the abbreviation used in Japan, which actually is NGC. *He is the first user to be permanently banned on the wiki. Category:Users Category:Permabanned Category:Users With Negative Points Category:Users in 2016 Category:2016